A Pinch of Salt
by JangHani31699
Summary: Association of International Affairs was a home for children who lived through corrupt and world wide terrors. They were sent away to hidden home once ran by Arthur Kirkland (a man of mystery) and now organized by a brighter soul, Alfred Jones. But who knows what will happen next for the members of this house hold? Only time will tell.


Hey, this is JangHani31699, this is my first ever real fanfiction. Please forgive me for spelling errors or grammar errors.

This sort of a Hetalia based cross over with a bunch of random OC's.

Warnings: A bit violent, confusing, and blood scenes.

Hetalia does sadly not belong to me, but most of the other characters do.

Shay's Story

My mother always told me to be strong. She told me to have courage in myself and believe that my dreams could always be achieved, but what she didn't tell me was that my life could always change for the worse.

It was the summer of 2003 and I was just starting my life as a new seven year old boy. My parents named me Shay after the death of their first born. I was average in height and weight. With large doe eyes and curly brown locks. Today was my first time going to the market without my parents, but what I didn't know was that it would be my last.

As a child blood and murder was terrifying. From what I heard from pen pal in America horror movies were extremely popular. But here in the heart of Israel they were not. I never expected that I would come home to find both of my beloved parents dead on the ground.

Their bodies were soaked in blood. Gashes and open wounds poured an endless amount of rubies. And above all there was a man. He was hidden in black from his head down to the backs of his feet. His eyes glared at me as he threatened me with a bloody dagger gripped so tightly in his hand.

I was too terrified to scream. No words left my mouth. My mind was frozen in fear and I could only hear my heart beat slowly pumping out the seconds before I become like my parents.

Suddenly men in uniforms busted through the windows, the doors, and the ceiling. One of the men grabbed me from behind shielding, me with his body. Multiple officers jumped onto the assaulter slamming the butts of their guns onto his head.

And yet I was still glued to the scene. My mouth hanging open as I was dragged away and forced into a car. My eyes were still wide open as doctors and police consulted me, but I didn't see their sad faces, or even here their pleading words, the only thing I saw was my parents' corpses.

And then if all of a sudden I slowly closed my eyes and my world became black.

Ten years later (2013)

The smell of gasoline and smoke flooded my nose as I sat in the passenger seat of a pickup truck. We passed hills of slowly turning red due the sun setting in the distance. The radio was blasting some pop song, but I wasn't listening. Today was the day where I finally meet my new family. I hated them already.

I didn't want a new family. I wished that psychopathic killer had gone to another house and not mine. I wished for my parents to still be alive and comfort me by holding within their arms. But now that was all gone. Despite all the stages of grief and counseling I had been put through nothing could take away the pain.

I wanted to jump out of the car window to get rid of my life. I felt I be best dead then becoming and unwanted menace to a perfect American family. I was about to jump out the door when the truck reached a screeching halt.

The man kicked me out the door and through me my bag.

"Good luck kid," he said as chewed on the end of his cancer stick. With that he drove away far faster than he'd had driving when I was with him.

I growled at that stupid man for taking me to my next hell hole, and then leaving me in the dust. I turned around as I picked up my now dust covered bag, and my jaw dropped. There in front of me was a mansion. I had just picked up my bag and now once again the handle left my clutches.

The house itself was an amazing structure of architecture but the rest was even better. Fountains were in rows surrounding the driveway. There were statues that appeared to be made of real gold. Flower beds decorated the yard in red, white, and blue. There were also children toys that littered the lawn. An occasional bike stood in your way too.

This was definitely American.

The huge, structured door opened wide showing a girl about year old me with the most annoyed face that I had ever seen. She narrowed her eyes at me and spit, "So you're the little orphan who got picked up off the street."

I don't know why but for some reason I really wanted to punch her. I wanted shove dirt in ebony face, and chop all of her curly hair off.

"Yes I am. Why does it matter?"

Despite the fact I wanted hit her back to where she came from my real parents told me it was wrong to physically hurt someone especially a girl.

We stared at each other searching for any signs of weakness. Her curls draped over her left eye and face cemented as a sneer as she looked at me with distain. Her eyes squinted at me. Her mouth in frown so deep I thought it would become permanent.

Suddenly the door shot open once again so hard I thought it would rip off of its gold hinges.

"There you are little bro! I see you already met your new sister! Can't wait to give you the grand tour of are good ole' American home," A blonde, bespectacled man went babbling on but all I could focus on was the dirty mouth girl.

I turned back to the angry female in shock.

Sister! Really?

Once I arrived I went on a tour of the house. The tour was in a way too extreme! There were pieces of American history cluttering the walls. The colors red, white and blue decorated every room. The kitchen had the scent of apple and blueberry pies drifting to each person's nostril as they passed by. The American Flag was hung in the main hall right below a balcony overlooking the windows which reflected the Cyan Hills in the distance. This house was a magnificent piece of History itself.

There were rooms for everything. A gaming room located on the left wing. A music room located on the third floor. Never Had I seen such plentiful living expenses.

I was also introduced to all of my siblings. I knew Americans had many kids, but this number of occupants was insane.

I had sisters form Asia, Europe, and Africa, and Australia. Brothers form South America and the Middle East. For the first time in my life I didn't feel like an outcast.

A girl with two high pig tails greeted me enthusiastically, "안녕! I am Su-Nee nice to meet my newest baby brother!"

All I could do was smile and nod like an idiot. I bet my mouth was hanged open and my eyes were probably bulging out of my head. But this girl was the definition of beautiful! The other girl who tried to beat me up was nothing compared to this Asian beauty. She had long, dark, brown hair trailing down her shoulders in two high pig tails. Her honey-golden eyes sparkled as she smiled. Her sweet baby cheeks had adorable dimples. Yes this girl was my dream girl. I never really seen Asian girls before, but I never expected them to be gorgeous. It was sort of miracle for a girl like this to be talking to me.

I considered myself to be ordinary because of common look. I had slight curls in my brown locks, Dark bluish-eyes, a crooked smile, and no taste in style. I felt unworthy of basking in her beauty.

Just as I thought of introducing myself to her a slender framed Indian boy dressed in traditional garments came over smiling and interrupted me, "Hello I am Karin. You are Shay, correct? I am glad to meet you. Though, you are much smaller than I expected. I will take care of you for now on. We are roommates." He exclaimed.

I sighed. This was so annoying. I only wanted to talk to me ideal dream girl only to be interrupted by some boy from the temple. This day was now the second worst day of my life. My first being ten years ago when I witnessing my own parents death. I mentally shivered. Quit thinking about it.

With a huff I ignored him, picked up my bags, and walked away up the stairs and too my room. I through my bag on the floor and planted my face into the pillow.

I didn't bother turning on the lamp next to bed. All I wanted was to go back to the old days with my parents. Not answering the calls for food or the knocking on the door I feel asleep to what I thought was going to be a peaceful night.

My eyes flashed open. Where was I? The entire room I was in was coated in blackness. There was no sound but red dots that littered the room. Those red dots started merging together forming a leg. Than an arm and soon a whole body was standing before me dripping with red blood.

My mind was frozen, but my body was scooting as far away from that thing as it could. Suddenly the mass of blood looked at me with the eyes of my mother.

"My baby boy, come join your momma! Come, my little son! Come join me!" She screeched.

Soon I turned my head to see my bloody father walking towards with hands stretched out to greet me.

I was terrified. Part of me wanted to join them the other to never see them again. Then I heard laughter rumble beneath me.

"Stupid child," it hissed, "You cannot run for long! I will find you!" The man who murdered my parents appeared holding his bloody knife. He gripped the collar of my shirt and raised his hand to stab me.

I screamed bloody murder as my body shot up covered in sweat and tears. Instantly arms were wrapped around my body as my shoulders heaved with dry sobs. I didn't feel any comfort what's so ever. I only saw the death of parents replay over and over again in my mind.

"Hey Shay, you're okay. Shhh. You're ok. Shhh."

I heard Karin's voice soothe me, but I still didn't feet calm. I felt scared, afraid, and alone. Tears still feel down my face as the door to our bedroom opened. The blonde man who had given me the orientation walked in with a serious expression. He then knelt beside me and put his large hand on my trembling shoulder.

"Hey, Shay I know you're scared. But we're here for you ok? Nothing is going to hurt you while you're with us. Come on little bro I'll be there for you." He promised as he rubbed my back.

Slowly my tremors began stop and tears ceased falling down my face. Though my eyes were still wet I became to once again fall back to sleep.

The words, 'thank you,' left my lips as I drifted off to sleep in Karin's grip. And soon I was in the land of dreamless sleep.

When I woke I was lying on a soft cotton sheet bed. The walls around me had pictures of my old home is Israel. Even the Star of David was present in my room. I felt at home like I did with my birth parents. But knowing that I could never catch a break my peace was short lived.

The time was only 8:35 but the house was already bustling with life. Children scrambled up and down the stairs and halls searching for missing shoes and bathrooms. I felt like I was at a youth hostel rather than a new home.

Karin had supposedly left me some clothes that I could where for the day. I needed to remember to thank him later.

Once my clothes were slipped on and my poufy hair flattened I left the comfort of my room into the crowed mess of kids.

To be honest I had no idea where I was going so I ended up following the half-sleeping kids. Some were still in their sleep ware others carrying newspapers and coffee.

Eventually we reached a large table full of every breakfast delight. The table was covered with different breads, bacon, ham, muffins and anything else considered a morning food. Karin had saved a seat for me beside him. I pulled into my chair and noticed the other seat next to me. It was a tiny boy being swallowed by a much too large chair. The boy's face was half way to falling into his cereal.

Karin leaned over, "That's Jason. He sleeps more than he lives. He also has a strange addiction to cats."

"Oh. Okay."

Man I thought this place kept getting weirder by the seconds. On the other side of Jason was a middle-eastern girl poking his head with a spoon. She kept tapping his face until he'd finally started to wake up. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she glared at me and mouthed a couple silent curse words. I hoped she wouldn't become an enemy too.

Then the mean African girl from yesterday appeared and behind her was another girl. Probably a servant I thought. I saw Karin suck in his breath, his face became rather nervous. He whispered to me, "That's Peaches and Cleo."

"Peaches?"

"I'm serious. Despite her name she's not sweet at all. She is a bully. From what I heard people in Africa were terrified of her. Cleo is the girl with the short, black hair and is huge into blackmailing. If I were I stay on their good side."

Well I guess it was too late for me.

By mid-day I had met most of my 'siblings' most were used to seeing new kids being picked off the street and sent here others thought there wasn't enough attention to spread. They were kind to me for the most part. Offering their assistance to help me get comfortable to my new life. Plenty of them knew about night terrors and told me that after a while you'll just forget about your old life and fit in here. But even though I wanted to fit in, I didn't want to forget my homeland.

On my way back to my room from some other part of the house (I don't remember which room due to the fact the house was as big as one of the county's states) I saw that sleepy kid snoozing against a wall. His curly, auburn hair framed his cherub cheeks as he slept blissfully unaware of the amount of cats lying upon him.

I was about to shake him awake when a hand pulled my pack by the collar of my shirt. I jumped back and became nose to nose to the girl who sat one seat over from at breakfast.

She had long, brown hair and dark forest-green eyes that were staring at me intensely, "Don't you dare touch him."

"Why not?" I questioned. I really didn't understand her. Shouldn't someone warn the kid before of suffocates from fur balls?

She huffed, "Sleeping with cats is the only thing that makes him happy. He can only do this once every three days. Don't ruin it for him."

I stared at her dumbfounded. What was she talking about? This made no sense to me so I decided to let it be and walk away. But still she held on to me, "I'm Helena Kukla Andan. I was born in Ankara, Turkey. That boy is Jason Karpusi, born on the island of Crete. We were adopted at the same time so I don't what it's like to come here alone. But if you what's best for yourself don't try getting involve with other kids here. It'll serve you good to stay away." With that she let go of me and sprinted down the hall disappearing into one of the many rooms.

I still stood there my eyes never leaving the face of the sleeping boy. Don't get involved? Why would I? I barely knew anyone here.

She said his name was Jason. That's also what Karin had said earlier. But her name was the one that struck me odd. Helena Kukla Andan? She was the only person here who told me their full name. But mostly her middle name was strange. It meant puppet. Why was her middle name puppet and what had she meant that Jason and she came here together?

I was so confused. My head was throbbing with questions that I had yet to ask. But for some reason I knew that Helena was right. I shouldn't get involved, but that didn't mean I wasn't going too.

Karin's Story

By the time I reached my room it was nearly time for our late lunch. As I entered the room I heard sniffles and soft sobs. Cautiously I approached Karin's side of the room. I saw him covered by the bed sheets that were muffling his noise. His eyes were blood shot open and his breathing was labored and irregular.

"Karin? I don't know what happened, but if you would like to tal-"

He cut me off, "SHUT UP!" he wailed his sobs louder and more desperate. He rocked his body back forth. Pulling his knees close himself he wrapped his arms around and screamed. Instantly I backed away. I was silenced by fear.

That's when the door to our room was once again nearly ripped off of its hinges as the bespectacled man ran in and glopped Karin.

Like lightning he ran in and hugged an eighteen year old boy as if natural instinct. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen snuggly. Gently shushing him and speaking sweet words.

I felt like I should have left the room. I knew this was probably not a good time to watch what happens. Silently I crept away nearly out the door when the blonde man said, "Shay? Can you stay here with Karin? I need to chat with Peaches."

"Sure…" I replied still feeling a little uneasy about the whole fiasco. Also another factor was that I still didn't the glasses-wearing guy's name.

"By the way I'm Alfred." And then he whispered another couple of hushed words and left.

I turned my attention to Karin. He was no longer sobbing only sniffling and occasionally rubbing his eyes. I really didn't know what to do so I sat next to him and awkwardly patted his shoulder mumbling random words of comfort.

I guess it was working because he soon became calm. His tears had dried and his whimpering had ceased to an end, "I should probably tell you what's going on." He responded. "You're still confused on what this place is, aren't you?"

I nodded. Despite the best interest of other kids who told me to not get involved my mind was erupting with questions.

"It's a sanctuary. For us. It's a place of peace for all the kids in the world whose lives before this were horrible and cruel. It's our home of refuge." My face must have looked really confused as he sighed and explained, "I was brought here when I was ten years old. My life back in India was abusive. My parents didn't love. They didn't even want me. By the time I was seven they had already beat me multiple times. I ran away when I was eight."

I gasped. Ran away? Abused? Is this really the guy who greeted me on the first day smiling?

"I know it may seem hard to believe, but that's how most of came to be here. Through pain and misery," He took a deep breath, "After I ran away from home I got caught in the wrong business. There were people on the sides of street who promised me a place to sleep and food to eat if I did jobs for them. And for a homeless kid they seemed to be a pretty good option. I did some of the worst things in my life through those two years on the street. I stole from people. I vandalized everything those strangers told me to just for food. I even killed someone."

My heart jumped up into my throat as I choked, "Killed someone?"

He nodded, "I regret ever leaving my home sometimes. I sort of wished that if I grew up with a normal family I would have never felt innocent blood on my hands."

"You were a freaking eight year old!" I exclaimed. How could a child murder someone? Why would a child do that?

"A woman, one the ones that fed me told me to attack a girl not much older than me. That same woman handed me a gun and said, 'When you see that girl shoot her! You want to live don't you!' I nodded. All I wanted to do was survive. I didn't matter to me whose life I would be affecting as long as I got what I wanted." Karin hung his head, "I remember when I shot her. She had that look on her face showing that no matter what would happen she would forgive. We were in an alley way. I forced her there threatening her with the gun I received. That girl didn't cry or plead or anything. She stood there and let me shoot her to death. I hate myself for what I did."

"You didn't know! You were a kid!" I tried to reason, but he cut me off.

"I know what I did and I was caught by the police. All the people from the streets telling me what to do disappeared. They were going to sentence me to prison, but then Alfred said he take me. It was a whole year as he and Child Care Services fought over me for custody. I was taken here and I've been here ever since."

He looked at me sincerely, but I couldn't believe that this was the boy who murdered as a child. I couldn't believe that something like that could happen to someone like Karin. All I knew was that there were a lot more stories to here.

For the rest of the day I hung out with Karin occasionally running into another sibling. But for the most part my second day here was ending peacefully.

By the time it was closer time night a bell rang out throughout the house. Then the sound of a thousand feet pattering against the wooden floor was heard. Karin opened our door, which led to the sight of kids running out of their rooms into the main hallway and into the dining room.

I followed Karin as we took our seats from the morning. I turned to my left and saw Jason asleep and Helena poking him with the butt of her butter knife. At the end of the table I saw Alfred talk animatedly with a six year old next to him. On the other end was Peaches with that permanent sneer on her face gossiping with Cleo. Almost across from me was the beautiful Su-Nee speaking rapidly to another Asian girl about something with pandas and unlucky fortune cookies. I looked to right and saw a boy with a fedora offering flowers to group of girls next to him.

Karin nudged me, "That's Casanova. He's a really big flirt. Hence the name."

I noted that this Casanova really enjoyed attention and didn't seemed to care who it was coming from or why. To me besides that fact that he was a flirt he seemed confident in his skills of attracting girls. Honestly I found this guy way to charismatic and full of himself to care for any of those girls fawning over him.

The bell rang out again as food whirled in by a couple of kids adopted from France and Italy. When the plate was placed in front of me I couldn't believe how incredibly fancy it was. Tonight was Italian night meaning different pastas, pizzas, and breads to eat. Utterly delicious. The best meal I ever ate.

After a night of sweet breads and pastries kids turned in for bed. This time I left by myself. Karin wanted to stay and watch some cultural film, but I went ahead to sleep. As I was walking up the stair in the main entranced a short orange top ran into me nearly knocking me down the stairs.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! Are you okay?" She was franticly apologizing and asking questions even though I assured I was fine and forgave her the millionth time. Her orange curls bounced with her over dramatized movements. Her freckles disappeared in her flushed face. Her bright lime-green eyes were full of worry.

By the time we finally gotten over the incident she introduced herself, "I'm Cassidy! You must be new! I've never seen you before! You're seventeen, right? I'm sixteen! I hope we meet more often…" She rambled on completely forgetting the fact that she didn't give me any time to answer her questions.

Eventually I said good night and walked back up the stairs. That girl was quite the chatter-box I decided. But I guess that wasn't a bad thing. She seemed very nice, clumsy, and considerate.

That night Karin told me that he'd had gone into a relapse of painful memories when he'd gotten into a fight with Peaches. Her lasts words, "If you hate me so much why don't you shoot me!" He told me that triggered his pain as he ran back to his room and broke down.

He also told me that Alfred had some of sixth sense that allowed him to always comfort people in distress. As was Karin was chattering about the movie he watched I slowly nodded off back into dreamland.

This time when I awoke I was back in my old house. My mom was making dinner, and my father was coming home from working as a mail deliver from the city. Everything was peaceful and quiet. We had my favorite meal which was Yaprak stuffed leaves full of meats or cheeses. When dinner ended both my parents would kiss me good night as the tucked me in. They said I loved you and walked out of the little space in our home that was considered my room. I thought I heard them whisper the words, 'I'll miss you' as my eyes closed for their final time.

Light instantly burned my eyes as they fluttered open. Karin was staring at me worriedly, but said nothing as he got dressed and freshened up. Something damp traveled down my face. I lifted my cold hand to my cheek to find tears had decided to flow down my face. Naturally I whipped them off I got ready for the new day.

Before heading to breakfast I thought I would explore the house a bit more. I wandered around for a while and soon ran into a little girl only reaching my thighs. She fell backwards onto her bum and her eyes started to water. Her brown hair curled down the sides of her face. One curl in particular strayed for some strange reason from her face making a perfect swirl.

I carefully bent down to her height, apologized when helping her up, and making sure she wasn't hurt. When she wasn't on the verge of tears I introduced myself and recognized as the girl sitting next to Alfred.

The first thing she told me was, "Shay is a girl name. That means you are a girl."

I was too shocked to speak. I knew my name wasn't the most masculine name, but it wasn't just a girls' name it could be used for boys too, "little girl-"

"Isabella!"

"Isabella. I am not a girl. Shay is a name for both genders." Of course the little brown haired girl didn't believe and now decided on me being her older sister. I gave up on convincing her growing tired of her stubbornness.

A voice range out in the hall, "Oi! What are doing with my little Bella?" The flirtatious Casanova stood behind us. Arms on hips with his fedora siting ever so proudly upon his big head. His face was converted into a sneer, rather than his half-crooked smile. I guess that face was only for the ladies. I was about to explain the whole situation to him when Isabella called out.

"Fratello! Dove sei stato?" Isabella asked.

"I've been waiting for you to come to the breakfast room," he sighed rubbing his neck sheepishly. His little sister ran instictivly to him hugging his legs as she begged to be picked. He soon complied and picked her up leaveing me alone. I watched them leave seeing Isabella's green dress wave, and those strange curls ontheir head bounce with thier movements.

I kept walking aimessly around noting the fact that when it was time for food the house seemed deserted. I came across the door for the libray and walked inside only to be amazed by the size and amount of space that was created for the use of collecting books.

As I took a tour I saw the shelves reach the ceiling full of books. There were chairs and tables lined across one of the walls surrounding the area. There was also a separte room full of laptops and computers. The room was labeled 'the Tank.' Every thing in the room looked like it was crafted from a master mind designer. With colunms covered in posters showing old fashion works of art. There painting that looked like they should belong to a museum. Everywhere I looked was as if I had traveled back in time to see some of the world's greatest treasures.

I heard the sound of paper rustling and low and behold there was girl reading some type of dictionary fromated book. She was really preatty with short blomd hair alittle passed her ears. Also wearing a pleated skirt with a white blouse covered by a blue vest. Every couple of pages turned she pushed her her wide framed glasses with her pionter finger and then kept reading.

"How long are you going to watch me?"

I jumped and practically fell right infront her. She didn't smile nor look amused. Instead she closed her book and politely dropped it on my head.

"Owww!"

"Creep."

"I'm sorry and I'm not a creep! I just didn't want to disturb you! Listen I really didn't mean to stare."

She huffed, "Well you are new so I'll give you a break."

Thankfully relieved I asked her why she was in here instead of at breakfast. She said she rather read then pollute her mind with contagious stupidity. When she asked why I was here my response was that I was exploring the rest of the house. Together we talked about life here. She didn't tell me anything personal though. It was just one of those quiet convsersations full of useless chatter.

Her phone started ringing and she excused herself as she left the room and wandered back into hall mostly going the dining area.

I bagan to pace in between the rows of books finally setting sights on a peculiar looking door. It was blended into the wall covered by the poster of Benjamin Franklin. Pushing the door open I crawled onto my knees since the door was only about a yard stick high. Inside the room there were stacks of notebooks and files. A fairly new looking one sat out infornt of me.

I reached for it pulling it closely to the entrance where light flooded in. On the cover it read: Shay Kumar Soloman. That was mine, but I knew what I was here for. I didn't have time to read all of them either. And besides I didn't want to invade everones life. I dropped that book and picked up another. This one said: Isabella Vargas. The next one said: Felicity Katheran Stevans. Notebook after notebook names of my siblings were printed on the covers. I soon realized this was the reason why Alfred knew what to say if we were upset. He was invading our former lives!

I searched through all of the notebooks until I found the one that I was loking for: Ursala (Peaches) Nanji.

Peaches Story

I knew it was wrong to invade her personal life, but I wanted to know her back story and why she was such a sour peach. I wanted to understand why she acted like eveyone was an emeny I had to read this.

I started reading the file and couldn't believe what I was reading. I knew I should stop, but once you start you continue anyway. After the first couple of pages I began to feel guilty, but I couldn't stop succking up her trues identity.

Name: Ursala Nanja

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color : Brown

Age of Adoption: Eleven Years

Ethnicty: Africa

Country of Birth: Kenya

Height: Four feet and Five inches

Weight: Fifty Twoo Pounds

Injuries: Severe Bruising on Arms, Torso, Face, and Legs

Mental Developement: Traumatic Stress and Anxiety

Parents (Female): Unknown

Parents (Male):Unknown

Small girl (about six years of age) found in the eastern part of Kenya alone and ditrusting of people. No clothes or sense of humanity reside in the child. Girl appears to be healthy for the most part except for bruising and mental stability. Girl refuses to speak, or acknowlege the presence of other indivuals. We believe she is a feral child. Girl seems to react to other primates such as chimpanzees and otherforms of monkeys. She does eat cooked food. Does not eat meat and refuses to be bathed. Girl is highly animalistic and does not act civilized. We not of who her parentsare, or what happened to them. Neighboring towns did not recognize child, nor had seen her before. Where she came to from is still a mystery.

Girl also appears to be highly violent. She often must be held down for medical physicals. Girl hates to be touched and bites hands that are getting too close to her. She seems to have taken a liking to abusing other children. We attemped to teach her normal behavior by placing her in room with other children. At first she ignored them, but when one came close to her she bit his hand and slapped him.

This girl will remain in mental asylum until further notice. She will be released once she can adapt to being a normal civilized child. Otherwise this girl who people have nicknamed her Peaches, will remani a child of science to understand what it is to be human . She is a cruicial peace of envidence to ongoin discussion of nuture versus nature.

Now I get it. I finally understood why she was so mean. As I read the rest of the article I discovered she was forced away from her chimpanzee family. The scientists who found treated her like an animal. She was forced to become a normal girl. This was the reason why Peaches lashed out so much! She didn't want to be controlled.

I kept reading until I reached the section of likes and dislikes. On the very last page under the category of likes it said: Girl is very found of peaches.

I put the notebook back and left the small room. Then I stalked out of the library and headed down back to the dining room so see what was left of breakfast. I knew today was going to be a good day becuase I was starting to know the truths.

When Karin asked me where I was during breakfast I just smiled and said, "I was just figuring a couple things out."

"You were snooping? Weren't you." He asked, "Were you on the Girls side of the dorm floor?"

"Wait? What!" I stuttered.

Karin looked at me knowingly, "You were spying on the girls weren't you! Don't tell me you didn't. I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you were spying ont the girls getting ready in the morning!"

"No! No! No! No! I would never do something like that!" I screamed frantically, desparately trying to convince him I was not a peeping Tom. But all Karin did was smirk at me and congratulate me on expedition to the world of females. I still tried to reason with him but he didn't belive my logic.

Together we left to go to the game room. My face was red to the tips of ears through the whole as we walked to the other room. When we reached the room Karin challenged me to some Mario Kart. Not growing up with my own T.V. made it difficult to play the gam, but after a couple of instructions and tutorials I was already beating Karin.

After our thirty second game with me winning continuously Karin finallly gave up and together we decided on a new game.

In the back yard ther was a huge soccer tournament going on between the girls and the boys. Everyone knew how to play this game so Karin and I instantly joined. At first the boys were winning, but soon we noticed the disappointed look in each girls' eyes and soon bega to let them score on purpose. By the end of the gam girls had one fifteen to seven.

It seemed to me none of the guys cared that they lost as long as the girls were happy. I looked around at each girl. None of them were Peaches. I guess she wasn't here. I thought as I headed back inside.

Soon as I walked in I became face to face with a very angry young African girl.

Peaches.

"Um...Hey there Urs-Peaches!"I stuttered nearly saying her birth name. That was when she socked me in the face as hard as she could.

"Why did you do that Ursala!" I shouted. But as soon as those words came out I regreted them.

Paeches was in complete shock and then like a snap of fingers burst out crying right infront of me.

I panicked and waved my arms dramatically trying to soothe her discomfort. I apoligized profously. She kept on hicupping against my shoulder punching me weakly.

Never in my entire life I thought that I would have to deal with a girl who was said to be my enemy cry on to me.

I heard Alfred's footsteps come pacing towards us. He ran down halls and the stairs turning this way and that way until he reached us.

He picked Ursal-I mean Peaches up and carried her away.

"You read the files didn't you?" He called out, "You shouldn't get involved Shay. It'll serve you good if you listen this time."

They were gone in a matter of minutes. The once brilliant white walls turned gray. The loud laughter became silent. The darkness creeping in instead of light. I had finally understood what Helena was trying to say.

"Don't get involved."

I should have listened.

A couple hours later into the day, everywhere I went I heard whispering and saw finger pionting. People ignored me and avoided me like the plague. Even Karin walked away from me. He said he was too busy to hang out with me and when I asked why he didn't answer.

Little Isabella starting crying when I passed her in the hall. She ran to what seemed to be her older siblings. Her brother Casanova and some other girl glared at me. Their gazes were so intense I felt them burn the back of my head.

And for the second time of the day a fist busted up my cheek.

I heard an older boy standing in fighting posistion swearing like crazy. His eyes were like blue flames as he tore at my shirt and clawed me with his fingers.

"You read them didn't you! You invaded are personal life! You're an idiot! That was the worst thing anyone could have done to us! You read everything didn't you? You're probably gonna turn us to the cops aren't you?" He kept on ranting for what seemed to be endless. This dark, blond haired teenage boy continued to swear me out. I could tell that what ever those files hidden away for it was very important.

"Listen I didn't mean to find them! I didn't read them. Only one!" I reasoned.

But the backwards hat wearing kid was having none of it, "You knew what you were doing. You thought we would never figure it out. You're probably an undercover kid whose here because the cops told you find out about the missing file cases!" He lifted his arm up again and punched me aiming fro my face. But I defended myself this time knowing that he was going for all on attack. My defense only pissed him off more. He resembled an angry bull ramming its horns into everything against it.

I cut him off, "Listen I don't understand what's going on! I'm confused! I don't even remenber what I read! I'm sorry if they were personal, but if you were me you would do the same thing."

By now we were surrounded by groups of people from all over the building complex. Wherever my head turned there were faces. Bella was crying into Casanova's arm. Su-Nee was standing with other asian kids covered with guilty faces. Jason was surprisingly awake. That girl from the library was watching the hat boy really closely. Cassidy was covering her face with her hands. And Karin was trying to avoid my desprate look. Peaches and Cleo were no where to be seen. I had a feeling this was all her doing anyway. She probably wanted revenge for reading her personal information. Even though I knew that was a justified reason for revenge, I'd rather her show up instead of another person substituing her cover.

But most of all was Helena staring at me with that knowing look as if saying I told you so.

That hat boy was about to nail me again when a body instantly stood before me.

"Nicklause, that's enough." It was the girl from the library standing tall with her cross hair clip glittering.

"Matilda! This guy derserves it!" he explained.

"I do not want to here it! Shay isn't that type of guy who would spy on us. He wouldn't use our past agianst us. You are all jumping to conclusions!" Matilda quoted. She looked at me and for the first time smiled, " He took the time to talk to me."

I thoguht back to time we were in the libraru and I tripped and made a huge fool of myself. I noted that she wasn't very amused, but now I could tell that she was thankful for what i did.

I heard Nicklause snort, "He's just-"

"Being a good person," Karin walked out from the crowd, "Karin is my friend. I doubt he'd be plotting against us."

"Yeah he's really sweet!" Cassidy called out. A group of people next to instantly pelted her with questions. I saw a red –headed girl stand behind them and smirk at me. Her face was pretty, but it was also twisted into a sickly sweet expression, "He helped up and took the time to listen to my constant rambling and problem with going on and on and on and on-"

"CASSIDY!" a group of light blondes and redheads yelled.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Big sister Shay is really nice to me too!"cried Isabella as she jumped out of Casanova's grip and ran into me hugging my legs while smiling cutely.

"Sister?!" I asked bewildered at her ridiculous statement.

"Bid sister Shay is the nicest person because he helps me around and plays with me in the hallways! He has poofy hair that he lets me play with. He also let's me ride on his back!" Through out the whole fiasco the faces of anger against me turn into realization that I had been wrongly accused.

From the croner of my eye I saw Alfred smiling as he watched from behind a partiallly opened door. His expression was saying, 'thank you,' as the door slowly shut.

I was just about to intervene Isabella's speech when the bell rang of signaling food time! And soon the house was full of niose and laughter as people raced to the dining hall for thier next wonderful meal.

I cought up the Karin and thanked him for standing up to me.

"No problem! That's what friends do!" Together we walked to the dining area, but there were toughts that still plagued my mind. Why was the police force inportant to them. What were so inportant in those notebooks and why was i considered a spy. I was still highly confused about the whole thing, but i let it go.

For the rest of the day was just to relax and hang around like a normal teenage kid. I finally felt relaxed after the whole incident.

And even though I had millions of questions I decided to let them slide for tonight. Besides all I wanted to do was be happy.

Cassidy's Story

After a crazy third day I decided to spend my time with the chatty Cassidy. Together we took a walk outside around the path that surrounded the house.

Cassidy claimed this forest was love at first sight. I was completely beside myself that such a clumsy girl could love out doors so much. I watched her gracefully swing on the branches, jump over streams, and dive into small burrows big enough only for her. Her curly orange hair bounced up and down with every movement she made. Cassidy was a very pretty girl with her charismatic personality and glowing smile she could charm anyone.

Together were observed the wonders of the natural world around us. There were a canopy of trees above our heads. Belows wild mushrooms grew and exoitic flowers bloomed. The smell was of sweet maple and oak. There were butterflies circling our heads. Everywhere around wild life bustled with daily news. Nothing was stone-cold frozen or innactive. Everything was alive.

As we trotted through the land of green we came upon a clearing.

Cassidy gasped, "Come on, slowpoke!" She grasped on to my wrist and pulled me to a crystal pond where we sat down.

The area was like a hidden santum where light flowed in freely and soft grass was decorated by the brightest of flowers.

As we sat on the ground Cassidy began plucking flowers stringing them together, " This place reminds me of my childhood," She started. I sat next to her as she continues, "My mother would take me into the woods and togeteher we pick flowers and string them into crowns. She said I wouls always be her little princess as she placed the flower crown on to

'A little girl no older then five danced with her mother into the forest so similar to this was one it was nearly indentical. Together they wandered for awhile before sitting down next to apond and started weaving flowers.

"Momma, look at this one isn't it pretty!" the little girl cried as she showed her mother a daisy she'd plucked from the ground.

"It's very nice dear, but you know what," the older woman took the flower and mended it into the crown, "It looks even prettier on you!" The little gir giggled and jumped around her mother orange curls flying everywhere. But then the joy and laughter stopped gun shots were heard, and her picked up the little girl and ran deeper into the forest.

"You stay here my little princes. Stay here and wait for Momma!" The older woman whispered anxiously as she placed the young irl into a hollow tree trunk.

The girl cried out over and over again for her mother, but who never came back. Soon the gunshots were over and when the little girl came back to her home town everything was burned down."

"You were that girl weren't you?" I asked hugging Cassidy as her eyes became misty.

"Yes, I was. I was the little girl who survived a raid on our village. I was the only one left. My mother. Momma." Cassidy began to cry on to my shoulder, but I didn't mind that my shirt was becoming soaked in tears all I cared about was making her smile again. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but it only occuered when she was really happy.

"Hey Cassidy? You know why you were the only one who survived. It was because you were special. You are kind, sweet, happy, and the nicest most dependable person I know. And what you did for me yesterday was amazing. Thank you." She looked up at me and guinely smiled. I felt a real smile tug at my lips two.

"I knew I could trust you." She said as together we watched the world of nature conduct a symphony of lights and music for us.

I knew by that point that we were now very close frinds.

We walked back together telling each other our favorite events form our child hodd when two young teens came running at us.

One was a girl with wide green eyes and long blonde hair. Her cheeks were sprinkled over with freakles and outfit looked of one belonging to a private school. The boy next to her looked pratically the smae.

Cassidy nudged me, "This is Charles," she pointed the boy who imediatly straightened when he was adressed, "and this Elizabeth Rose." The girl smirked at me if I was her next prey or something.

"Cassidy," Stated Charles, " Olive would like to speak to you."

"Aw! Why?" Cassidy whined. I guess whoever this, 'Olive,' person was she wasn't very fond off.

"Because she's your sister! You ninny!" growled Elzabeth Rose.

That was enough for me to get involved. Who did these kids think they were insulting one of friends, "Hey don't talk to her like that!" I exclaimed but Cassidy reassured me that events like this was normal and agrred to go with the siblings.

"I'll spend time with you tomorrow!" Cassidy called out waving as she skipped away with the British brats. I watched her go. Her bouncy, orange curls springing behind her as she tried to keep up pace with the british bums.

I walked back inside and hung out in my room. When I enter Karin and some girl in a traditional chinese shirt were cought in a very intense looking stare down.

She turned around leaving the room with a horrible look painted across her petite face. Her side buns bouncing angrily as she left.

Karin sighed and sat down on his bed, "Who was that?" I asked.

"That's Ting. She's one of the kids that have been here the longest. Her problem is that she's a control freak!" He flopped on to his back, "She got all mad at me because I didn't put an order in for curry buns for dinner." He sighed. I could see the bags under his eyes, Stress was beginning to build up upon him,

"That's it?" I asked bewildered.

Karin nodded. That was a strange topic to fight over. I kind of felt bad for Karin though. I always having to me the butt of the jokes with most of the meaner kids here.

"Hey Karin,"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Whose Olive?"

It was if the world stopped moving. Karin jumped onto me slamming me agisnt the floor. My back screamed in pain as his hands pushed harshly against my chest. His eyea were set a blze and without blinking he whispered angrily, "Don't you dare say that name again. She is evil! She's probablt worst then Peaches! Don't ever speak of her again!"

I nodded finding this an akward postion and slowly promised to never mention that name again. Karin was straddling my hips. Our faces were inches apart from each other. We were so close our noses were nealy touching. From that moment on I knew not to question Karin about other people who he held grudges with.

The next day I met up with Cassidy. She seemed unfocused, and nervous. Her bouncy curls were pulled back loosly, her clothes looked wrinkled and stained, and there dark bags under her eyes contrasting with her pale skin. Instead of a bright cheerful smile, her mouth was controted into a fearful twitch. Her eyes remained unbalanced as if they switched between being used for that day or being nocturnal. There was no happy aura generating off of her body. There was no singing or laughter. She was drained of joy. Something I never wanted to see agian.

When I asked if she was okay she just waved it of claiming it was a rough night. So together we headed back to the pond.

When we arrived the water was still as clear as ever, the birds were still singing, and the flowers were ever so bright. The only thing that didn't fit in was the gloomy look printed upon her face. Again I asked her and again she replied it was nothing. I ignored her statement and moved on.

The whole time we talked about about little random event when a thought crossed my mind. Didn't Cassidy say she was the only one who servived the raid in her village. But wasn't Olive her sister? I voted against asking knowing when the time was right she would tell me.

After a period of silence passed she spoke, " Olive is my sister."

"What? But I though you were the only one?" I questioned. I wasn't exactly sure now what would happen, but she looked calm.

"My father had an affair after he was wed with another woman. It was two monthes after I was born when my mother found out. We were getting strange letter sent to my father consting of rose petals and cheap perfume. My mother caught on when she found out my father was kicked out. Turns out he had another Famile in a totally sparate country. I thought he'd love me and mom." I grasped her hand and squeezed it was an comforting gesture for to keep going on if she wanted to.

"A few years later before the attack he came back with his other daughter. Her name was Olive. And right from the start I knew she hated me. When we were alone together she would beat me. Sometimes she would take father's cigrette and light them then burn my body with times she wouls find father's belts and whip me until I could no longer get up. Then blame everything on me if something was broken or damaged. They visited every month for five days. And throughout those five days I was tormented. My own mother was too soft spoken to stand up for her own child. Olive's mother called me horrible names and hit me until my skin turned purple."

I was apalled by the torture this girl went through as a kid, "Hey you know what? Your dad sounds pretty stupid if he didn't pay attention to his own daughter. He should have believed you. I know that I would have."

She smiled, "You are so kind, but my father was so wrapped in the net of lust he never noticed my suffering. He began to ignore me claiming that I was not his. Finally he started hitting me too. Only he was more reluctant and nervous when kicking or punching me. And then they left I haven't seen any of them until I moved here."

"I want to know why Olive did that to you! Please I want to help you're my friend!" I pleaded. I hated seeing one of my closest friends suffer. Cassidy didn't deserve such a horrible life. I knew she would cry soon. I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Cassidy gathered up the folds in her clothing and began to roll up her pants and sleeves.

I was furious at what I saw. There on Cassidy's pale skin were bruised and burned marks still fresh. Her arms were two skinny and her legs were pratically black around her knees. Red finger prints scattered on her forearms. Burned marks plagued her wrists and thighs. I wanted to puch a wall I was so mad.

Before I could rant Cassidy squeaked, "Please don't freak out!"

Her expression was so pitiful that I complied to her opinion. I shook my head and sighed, "Cassidy why are are you leting her do this to you?"

"Because I have too. If you really want to know read her notebook." Cassidy sprinted out before rolling down her pants and sleeves as she left the area. I tried calling for her stop but i was ignored.

The last she told was to read the files, but as far as I knew everytime something with those notebooks are mentioned a fight would occur. I decided for the rest of the day to ignore all possible aspects that reminded me either of Cassidy or her sister Olive.

It was much harder than I thought because nearly everything reminded me of them. The red stripes reminding me of Cassidy's hair looking similar to fire. The oranges on the counter reminding me of the color of her freakles splashed across her face. Everywhere I faced something reminded me of her.

AS the day passed on I decided to ask the ever so wise Karin.

"You know you shouldn't go back to that room with half the house waiting to spill your blood?"

I nodded as an understandment.

"You also know we aren't allowed to get in there without special permission?"

Again I nodded. I heard the same thing from Matilda when I asked.

He let out a sigh, " I guess I can't stop your own thoghts whether or not you want to know. And besides I'm curious too about how her past worked out," He turned to me with a serious expression, " We'll go at mid-night."

"Isn't that a little clichè?"

"Who cares if it is," he retorted.

Olive's Story

Around mid-night we both got out bed and blindy searched for each other in the dark. Tip-toeing around we finally reached the dorr on the other side of the dark room. Together we silently pushed open the door and stepped out into the moonlit hall. We needed to find Olive's file and only had a limited amount of time doing so. We did get lost a couple of times due to the maze like structure of the home. But after a ways long traveled we found the room until to be mistaken again.

After a while we finallly reached the library door. It had taken a long time to direct our selves throught the twister like structure of our home. Once we found the room we had to creep throught out all the shelves of books.

When we found the door it was decided that I had to be the one to open the door. As I did we both held our breaths. Once the door was open we crawled onto our hands and needs and slipped in.

There surrounding us were stacks of notebooks with names scralled on to it. Karin quietly shut the door behind us and switched on bothe flash lights. Once the lights shown brightly we began our search.

What felt like hours must have only been seconds to some one slse as we filed through information.

Then Karin tapped me on the shoulder smiling lightly.

"Look what I found," he said as whipped out the notebook and waved it around.

I grabbed it quickly and read through it. Nothing seemed to be aparently wrong on the first couple of pages, but then on the last page there were pictures. There were pictures of a girl with orange locks bloody and bruised on the ground. There were also images of a red-headed girl with anger in her eyes being held back by police. The worst was with one picture of a dead man and woman surrounding thier daughter as she held a bloody hatchet smiling.

I was terrified! Why would someone who murdered their parents be allowed to live her? But what worried me most was the pictures of the poor abused Cassidy dying on the ground. Whoever Olive was she was very bad news.

Karin was leaning over my shoulder with a grim look carved into his face. I tapped his hand and silently we left the room knowing that if we came again what we saw would only get worst.

The next morning during breakfast I saw the demon. Her hair was a red as blood. It was in a tangled mess flying behind her as she moved. Her pajammas were disheveld, and baraly covered her top. She slouched in her seat looking still to tired to care about food. Beside her were the british twins. Then next to the brith girl twin there was A tall lanky orange top boy talking fearfully to cassidy. On the other side of the british boy was a stocky, rough-looking brunett boy with a permanent sneer. Beside the angry guy there was a tiny little boy shoving food into his cheery cheeks by the handful.

Karin slapped my arm and I turned away from them. Whoever theses people were they were not friendly and they did seem like they possessed the strength to beat anyone they wanted to up.

I looked over towards Peaches. She was eating quietly her head facing her bowl of cerel as she chewed. Cleo was staring at her worridly from the side. Today was not a normal morning. There was no aimless chatter, soft snores, or childish laughter. There was only whispering or straight foward talk.

Was this place normally like this?

I kept searching the people I knew were around me. Today everyone was unedge. When people began leaving was the strangest truly noticed by the man of the house Alfred.

Now Alfred was a big guy. Well-built, strong, and sharp (sometimes.) He saw what was going on, but mostly ignoring it. I knew if he had to he would step in. But for now there were no sure moves from him.

The instance that Olive left the room was the instance a huge burdon was released from everyones's backs. People began to talk amogst each other happier and more joyfull. There was laughter and it seemed like people were rejoycing.

Peaches however was still staring, but no longer eating despite the effort Cleo put in. When she lifted her haed up everything stopped. Around her left eye was a dep purple bruise. Now when I got punched my cheek was a little swollen, but this. This was bad. Her eye was sealed shut from the severe bruising in her face.

A shrill cry rang out and every looked from Peaches to Cassidy. On the petite orange top tears sprang from down her eyes. Her hands gripped her hair so hard blood began to arise from her fingers. The orang top boy and british twins begged her to stop. The smaller children were whisked away. Cassidy was still screaming when Alfred hugged her back and forth. Her eyes were wide open but remained unclear. Tears mixed with her blood trailed down her face.

This was when the image bursted into my mind. The image of a half dead cassidy laying unconscience on the ground. Cassidy was having a relaspe. She was seeing the time where she was beaten to black an blue. The time where she could no longer lift her body up. Cassidy was abrely considered a kid when that occured. She was most liely still a toddler.

From all the commontion most other kids left except those who must be closed to her. The twins pried her hands away from ripping any more skin. The stocky-angry guy whipped of the blood. The orange top by was carrying a crying boy with chipmunk cheeks.

That's when I stood up and wlked over to them. Karin tried to tell me to ignore it and that they could handle it but i ddin't bother listening to him. I left my seat and rmenbered Helena's words to not get invlved.

Screw that. I thought. When I reached them none of them were complaining but i was given stange looks.

"Cassidy it's Momma. Don't hurt yourself princess." I croaked in my best womanly voice. As if like magic she let go of herself. The anger and fear dispeared.

"Momma?" she cried as she fell into my arms scaring everyone around us. There for the rest of breakfast lay a crying sobbing girl and a very confused Israeli boy.

Later in time towards lunch I was strolling around searching for Karin who seemed to disappear after the morning incident. I began searching every hall imaginable. First I went to the center hall in the middle building. I climbed all fourteen floors to find nothing but a spa, a dance studio, a music room, and a recreation center.

Then I traveled to the left wing only ending up empty after accidently invading a girls dressing room. Finally I gave up on that side and headed to the right wing. As I trudged up to the fifth floor I bumped into someone.

I turned around and to my surprise I hit Su-Nee.

"I'm sorry, "I muttered, "I didn't mean to bump you."

She smiled slightly, "It's no problem. You didn't mean too." I thought our discussion was over and started to walk back up stairs when I remenbered Karin.

"Hey." We both stated at the same time. We blushed.

"You go first," I said a little akwardly. She looked a little uncomfortable but went on anyway.

"About this morning and the events that occured, I just wanted to know if you are.." she paused if to say she was uncertain with her words, "Are you and..."

"Yes?" I questioned.

Her head shot straight and her eyes locked with mine, "Are you and Cassidy together?"

"What!" I cried. Su-Nee was biing her lip and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Her pale face was red from the center of her nose to the tips of her gaze suddenly looked towards the ground like she admiring the new desibn print on the carpet.

"Well, from what everyone is sayin about you two was making me suspicous. And well again! I uh? I like you!" she screamed. The house grew silent as if now the people were listening to us. I looked back to her red face which was now supporting tear. Her eyes were desparate for me to whisk her troubles away.

But then I thought back to Cassidy. I knew I could never have a realionship beyond friendship with her it felt as if dating was going to far. But on the other hand I did really like Su-Nee, but I didn't want to abandon my best friend especially in her time of need.

My conscience kept on aruging with its other side. I didn't know how to respond until I saw that pleading face in Su-Nee's face. That look only a stranded puppy could give.

Her big, round brown eyes glistened with tears. Her bottom lip pertruded over her top. Her cherry cheeks were puffed outwards making her overall appearance deage about five years. I knew what I had to say now.

"I like you too. You're nice and cute, but I don't want to be together." I left after those words cooly rolled over my tongue. Iknew that girl would be bawling her pretty, little eyes out but I had bigger concerns than a realionship.

I remenbered when Nicklause mentioned being a spy and getting the police involved. I could recall the fear in the kids eyes as we fought for an unjust cause. I could see the files and notebooks being pristine and immaculate. All of that made me wonder. What was this place? And just who are these occupants living in this house?

I needed to find some answers.

Alfred's Secret

By now it was late at night. The sky had adarkened to light blue to dark purple. The halls grew silent. Even the light underneath each bedroom dorr were black. I sat up and strecthed. It had beens hours of hidding from everyone in towl closet in a random hall. As I crept out I began searching each room until i found one that looked like a masters office. I wasn't even sure if ther was one. I just knew that a house with this many people had to have room where they stored things like reciets and bills. That brought up another question. Where exactly do we get all this supplies from? Its not like there are any stores.

This house is located in the middle of a forest for miles arond there were no other sights of civlization anywhere else except here. I left those thoughts alone and began snooping around any door I could find that didn't lead down a stair case of sleeping person.

I stalked around each creaking floor bored. I slithered through each door crack. I slipped under any hanging objects. But still no office. I gambled upon going to the library seeking out any other hidden door. As I arrived I saw a flickering light near the door of files and information.

Like a cat I entered creeping around until I saw a man with a cowlick and square framed glasses sitting there in the small room face to face with his lap top whispering to something, or someone. I strived my ears to pick up what he was saying.

"Listen Artie! Things around here are getting bad! You said taking in kids who were some of the biggest targets of international dangers was a good thing. But what do we do if they start beating each other up? These kids are beating the living day light out of each other! What should I do!" there was slight pause, "What if the information leaks out that the AIA was secretly housing illegal kids! It would be all over for us! There is no way we can risk an outsider coming here."

I faced the other wall breathing as silently as I could with a sky rocketing heart beat. I was illegal? Targeted? A secret? What was this place!

I was about to run for it when I fel the light hit my face. I wanted to scream and to go back the safety of my room, but a large hand dragged me by my shoulder and up a winding stair case. Throughtout the whole even I was silent afriad about what was going to happen to me if I spoke out.

"You are not going to be punished" He said once we reached two giant oak doors.

I was too afriad to answer him. All I could do was stare at the tall wooden dorors. I had never seen them before. I wondered which part of the building we were in. Alfred slowly opened the doors and inside amazed me. There were old fashion American decor everywhere. In the center of the room there was an enourmas desk carved profesionly with events of American history.

Nothing in the room didn't have a meaning for why it was chosen to be in the room. I still wondered why I never heard of this room before. It seemed to be such an obvious place to look and find easily, but it wasn't. This room and it's contents were well hidden from everyone who lived. The little door of files was not a secret. Who ever located that room of notebooks wanted it to be found and tampered with.

Alfred took a seat at the desk and told me to step forward infront of him.

"Listen Shay, in this house there are sixty-five rare cases of international risks. All of the kids in here and including yourself would have died by now." I gaped at him n shock.

"You see we are protecting you from outside thraets and risks of starting was between countries." He explained.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense my parents were murdered! That has nothing to do with international affairs," I said convinced that I wasn't nessary here.

Alfred only shook his head, "What was your father's occupation?"

"He worked long shifts as a merchant selling the cloth my mother maid in near by towns."

Alfred tisked, "Your wrong. Your father worked as an Israeli delegeate.'

"What?" that couldn't be right. I knew my father would never lie to me. I was his son. He partally made! There was way my whole life could have been a lie. There was no possible way this could have happened.

"I know you're confused, but your father was a smart man. He lied to protect you. He made you believe that he was just an everyday middleclass man so you would grow up fearing for your life," Alfred concluded, "But what your father din't know was that enemies against his country planned on killing him and everyone close to him as well. And included you."

I dropped to my kees. My fists gripping the carpet tightly. My father had lied to me. My whole life was a lie. Everything I had known to be true was agaisnt me. What was this world coming too?

This time Alfred made no atempt to coddle me. He stood back in his seat eyes glowing as he watched me suffer.

"I know this must be hard for you to understand, but to prvent a war between countries and violent debates and protest we adopted you here. I welcome you to Association for International Affairs base. Also known as the AIA home." He looked down at me with a smile easing my nerves, "Here your safe."

The next morning I awoke on a costly couch somewhere in the library. There was no one else here. I thought it may be to early in the morning for anyone else to be up. The hint of sunshine was still far from being completely risen. I looked around and noticed the pristine order of the books, the immaculant shelves dusted to shine, and the freashly vaccumed carpet clear of any stains or crumbs. My only thought was, 'how did I get here?' I flashed back back to last night.

"You know Shay you're a pretty special kid," Alfred hummed as he lifted me up, "You're the only kid who managed to stir up so much trouble within a span of five days!" he winked.

I stared at him dumbfounded. How could he be so relaxed about the whole my-childhood-was-a-complete-lie thing? How could he stand there and smile while taking children into a home just for the own sake of thw orld, which may or may not be the cause of a war?

"Listen kid. The reason you had to be kept in secret was because other countries against yours would be coming after you causing all kinds of international problems. Now the top guys at the UN are like we don't have time to deal with this. So they send the AIA to deal with the dirty work. That's where I come in. I'm one of the highest ranked members of the Child Care Protection Unit for risky children." He shrugged sheepishly, "Whether you like it or not if your a big name headline and you're a target for a war the AIA becomes in charge." He shook his head, "No offense kid, but your dangerous. You have a huge target on your back that says kill me for out of border wars!"

"I don't understand! If were dangerous why doesn't the police protect us!" I shouted angrily. I hated the fact that the superior goverments thought that we had to be ripped away from our homes to make sure that there aren't any problems. I knew it was selfish to think that way, but in my view I thoguht it was wrong to mess with our childhoods and lock us away.

"Hey now! This isn't really my say, but the police don't know a thing about this whole event. If there were to get invloved than they would spread it all over the news and your whole identity would be revealed. It would be completely catstrophic! Everything we worked for will be destroyed. This houses, these people, this association would all be gone do any leak in our system." Alfred stated diligently. He began pacing in the dimly lit room.

Back and forth I watched him walk. His hands were resting at his, the fingers playing with each buttoned cuff. His teeth were nawing at his pertrude bottom lip. His eyes were clouded with unfocusness, and his wired glasses were slipping down from the bridge of his nose.

I could tell this was as much stress for him as it was to me.

For the rest of the night he told me secrets no one else in the house would hopefully never here about. Like the fact all of our supplies is bought from local factories across the world who belive that the AIA is a children's charity. Which it is in a way. We don't have to pay bills for water and electricity because everything comes from the capital in the UN. This entire house was designed to fit up to five people from one hudred and ninety four countiresin a room each. The rooms made in the house represent the country the person came from. All foood is cooked by redients since no servants are trusted due to certain outbreaks from other secret societies.

And when I asked him why I was the only to learn these he replied, "Because you're different. I can trust you not to say anything to anyone or anywhere. You have that feeling of security. I know I can count on you."

Casanova's Story

When I left the library I headed down to the recreation room. This was one of my favorite places to visit that was inside of thouse. Sometimes when there would be birthdays and parties it would become crowed and over manageable, but mostly it was a cool place just to hang.

Onside of the room is an entire wall dedicated to electronical videogames and consoles. On another wall or what all the guys call the girl center is a pink table covered in doll houses, barbies and dressier costumes. Then there was the man lounge. It took up half the room. There was an old fashion pool table, a brand new ping pong table, and a couple of places you could engage in for a game od air hockey. Behind a white door on the other wall directly across from the man lounge was a free room for basketball, racketball, or chuk ball.

The room was pretty much empty except for the girls center. Low and behold would you ever be acommedated with a huge flirt in a pink tutu and a overly, feathery, purple boa.

"You look so pretty Fratello! Sei bellissimo!" Isabella squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands widly.

"Sí," Casanova sighed. I could tell he was not enjoying this. I bet he rather be after one of the beautiful girls in the house trying to woo her.

I stiffled my laughter behind my hand, "Nice out fit Casanova!" I snickered.

Casanova shot his head at me and glared even thoguh his entire face was bright red. His little sister was also laughing at his expense.

"Don't laugh at me idiota!" He swore, "I bet you would look stupid in something like this too."

Isabella's little tinkling laughter stopped imediatly. Her breath caught into her throat and cried out, "You think my desgn is stupid?" tears were filling up her eyes. Her bottom lip puckered out her shoulders began shaking in her petite, yellow sun dress.

Casanova glared with malice at me and bent down to his sisters level and replied kindly, "Sorelina, I didn't mean to insult your precious clothes. Fratello loves them! Ti amo clothes!"He rubbed his head against the boa making little kissy faces against it. When Isabella started laghing at hima nd telling him he couldn't kiss it he hugged her and bounced her up into his arms.

Isabella leaned over and kissed her big brothers cheek, "Ti amo Fratello!" she cried and began giggling in his arms as he spun her around in the air. She was screaming in mirth for her brother to spin her higher. Even Casanova was smiling sa he danced with his sister stil high in the air. For a couple of minutes before bringing safely back close in his grip he threw her up like a rocket and tickled under her cute chubby head making her shriek in peels of joy.

I stood from behind watching their relationship blossem. It was the most sweetest thing I had ever seen. Not often did I come across siblings who were so caring of each other.

Then I remenebered everything Alfred had told me the night before and that most kids here were targets of war starters. I guessed that the reason Casanova was so protective of sister was because of his own experinces inside the house.

"What do you want?" Casanova aked. Karin was right. Casanova was sweet to girls, but sour to any guy who crosses path with him.

"Can't a guy go hang out at a video console for an hour?" I replied smoothly. Casanova looked at me with a snarl sketched into his face and growled. Still carring his sister he walked out leaving me to myself. In side my mind I was still laughing at the fact he was still wearing Isabella's outfit of choice.

"Whatever," I heard him scoff as he left. Isabella waved tiredly back to me behind her brother's head. I waved back and headed of to one of the game consoles. I felt kind off wierd with no one else here. Karin was off negoiating with Ting. Cassidy was hangeing out with another irish boys. Helena was with Jason somewhere. And Matilda was mostly likely fighting with Nicklause.

I found the Pac-Man console and began to play. Instantly I lost. I really nvere had seen these before so I knew I had absolutly no skill. Anyway I kept trying and kept losing. My Pac-Man guy kept getting defeated by those ghost things everywhere I turned. I heard laughter and turned around. Behind me was Peaches. Her eye was fairing much better, but not her personality.

"You suck! Even a baby could figure out how to win at this game!" she mocked. Her poofy black curls shifted around her face as she scoffed, "I wouldn't expect someone of you standards to understand any of this anyway. Go home and leave this place! You don't belong!"

I ignored her ignorance. She was just another fool blinded by her own selfish pride. I kept playing just to irritate her. Once she realized that i wasn't paying ateention to her every command she shoved out of the way and took over my game.

"Hey I was playing here go somewhere else!" I shouted at her. I was not going to push her and drop to her level of cruelty.

"I was palying here go somewhere else!" she mimicked. My anger and frustration was starting to get the better of me, but I knew I couldn't touch her. It was wrong for a boy to abuse a girl.

Peaches smiled at me, "What are you going to do?" she snided, "You want to hit me stupid boy? Come on show me what you can do! I'm wide open!" By now she left the game console and stood infront of me arms and legs out. Screaming profanities at me to force me to use physical force.

"I won't hit you!" I shouted back wincing when her hand punched my face.

She was laughing, "But I hit you? Aren't you going to do anything about it? Are you just going to stand there and act all polite?" She screeched, "Man up you stupid dumbas-"

Slap!

I lost it. I couldn't control myself any longer, "Stop it! What's your problem? Why do you hate me so much?" I yelled. My breathing irregular and my hand stinging for when it colided with her face.

Peaches was in shock. Her hand was cradling her swelling cheek. Her eyes were frozen in fear. There she sat on the ground with my hand still raised above her. There she was terrifies about what I was going to do. It was all my fault I lost control.

That's when the door to the recreation room burst open.

A couple of frantic and confusing minutes later I was forced to sit in the hall right outside of the office I had enter during last night. I felt like a troubled highschooler going in for detention. For a while I played with my hands, tugged the hem of my shirt, or coughed spuradically to form some type of entertainment as I passed time.

Then the door widen with a creak and a snarling Peaches exited. Her fist were clenched her eyes slits of rage as she mouthed, 'watch your back!'

A tiny bit frighten by her display of offensiveness Alfred stepped out. He gave me a sympathectic look behind his glasses and led me inside to the same room I had visited just hours before.

"I know you didn't mean too," he startyed before I could even open my mouth, "I knew you were provoked by her. Peaches has a long record of starting fights anyway." He took a hold of bothe my shoulders gave me a soft sqeeze and left.

That's it? I wasn't in trouble for hitting a girl? I wasn't going to be punished for raising my hand to someone? No grounding, or taking away of the privillages? Nothing?

"You're lucky," a voice echoed behind me. I turned around and there was Casanova. He was balancing his wait against the large oak door. His fedora covering half of his face as usual, "My first fight with a girl and I was sentenced to no privillages. I had to beg for food and clothing and also had no privacy what-so-ever. So yeah you're a lucky one." His defensive glare and harsh eyes were still there, but he was also talking to me instead of shutting me out completely.

"Wait you were in a fight too?" I asked unsure of what this conversation would lead too.

"Oh yeah! Lots of times. I was raised in Sicily as the heir to the Vargas Familia Mafia."

Mafia? This guy was from the Mafia? I was awstruck by this. Casanaova was a lover not a fighter. He was a pretty lanky guy there was no way he'd be able punch a guy unconscience.

"Don't believe me do you? Go ahead and read my file then. I don't care. It's under the name Giovanni." He slided away down the hall with swagger. His lips curving into the slighest smile. Giovanni huh?

For the rest of the day everything was motions not living. I noticed Su-Nee would glare daggers at me every time I passed her in the hall. She would also leave the room every time I entered. Peaches tried to trip whenever or where ever she could. Cassidy was to busy being a slave to Olive to notice me, and I think Karin was trying to win over Ting before being sent to the infirmary for falling down the stairs while talking to her.

It was starting to get late and it was annouced there would be a late night movie played. Of corse the younger kids wanted to see it, but most fell asleep directly after dinner. Wheter or not there were sleeping pills in their food no one, but the French kids know. The movie being played was Epic. It was some childish film about a shrunken girl trying to save the forest type of thing. Most people thought it to be a little childish, but Cassidy loved it.

I saw Olive kick her saying she was too much of an activist and would have to be punished. I wished I could go up to Olive and slap her like I did to Peaches, but I knew it would be wrong. First of all I'm not even sure what's exactly happening with those two, and second Olive was Cassidy's sister. This was a case where I would have to wait a while before interfering.

By the end of the movie when most were heading up to bed I went to the library. I knew strange things always happen to me after I read one of the files, but I didn't care. Casanova basically told me you can read it. So I decided I should see what happened to him and the Mafia.

As I searched for the on button on my flash light to find the door I heard the sound of scattering feet. I stopped moving and listened. The scuttling appeared again this time it sounded closer to me. I took a fighting stance ready for the attack when a force collided into me.

My first reaction was to fight, but I held back and flipped on my flash light. Fallen onto me was little Isabella carrying a file that said: Giovanni Andiago (Casanova) Vargas (C.F.)

She looked startled, but quickly shook it off as she tried to sprint pass me. I latched onto her dress and pulled the file out of her grubby arms. She was whispering hateful words, and scratching me arms. But I didn't relent to her demands. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she desparately tried to reach for the notebook.

Her face was becoming red from frustration, her clothes becoming sweaty from the excessive movement. She seemed as if she begging for me not to read. I picked up, but held the notebook out of her reach as she attempted to climb over me. I made sure we didn't make too much noise as I carried her back through the tine entrance into the room.

Once the door was closed and I sat her down she began fighting me again seething with anger and fear.

"You can't read that! It's about big brother!" She cried.

" I didn't bother listening to her whiny words to stop, I skipped over the physical and mental appearances and stability notes and went straight into his history.

After a couple pages of describition I reached the section that was full of police tickets and mug shots. I read an old artical that had fallen out of the file.

Young male Giovanni Andiago Vargas (C.F.) born as next heir to the Vargas Familia has once again been put under arrest for the theft of fourteen major banks as well as the break in to Signor (Mister)Robertino, Di Anelli. This twelve year old boy has been arrested fourty three times since the age of six. His familia always pays the fine to set their son free. Many people complain, but his familia is very wealthy.

A childrens' welfare association has been wanting to rid the famila of their son. The Childrens' welfare association claims the child has bad infuences, and is probably neglected to some degree. Since they had no evidence the child was allowed to stay with his family until sudden notice of his true future.

Three months after the releasing of their son from court, the Vargas home was bombed. Police were soon informed that the Vargas Familia was head of an illegal organization that sold and traded weapons from the Black Market. The Vargas's controlled the entire soutnern region of Italy with over powering the other Mafias and bribering local small town officials.

Soon after the house was destroyed was when police huge safes emptied of money and found traces of illegal weaponrary. The only main concern was that the only child of the familia was missing. Parents werenot in the least concerned about their son possibly being dead or kidnapped. That piece of evidense gave officials the right to rmove the child if still alive out of his parents care.

One year had passed since the incident and the child Giovanni Andiago Vargas (C.F.) was still untracable. Then he was recently spotted running throught the streats of room carring a three year toddler in his arms. He was being chased by local Mafia members of the Padarchii Famila. Those members were captured soon after they were spotted.

One month later the last member of the Vargas Familia turned himself as Casanova C.F. (Carreido Fernadez) in with his proclaimed little sister Isabella. When the police questioned he stated that he had used a cover name of a distant relative and began living on the streets. When police asked why he did not show up until after a year of his parents arrest he responded I don't want to remebered as one of those kinds of people.

From what it turns Giovanni was never a troubled child. His parents were forcing him into their family trade only because he was their child. He actually didn't want to steal or break in or do any worng. He also mad his social worked swear to never separate him or his sister Isabella from each other.

Many gangs and mafias were still after the boy though so he was placed under intensive protection until a man in Britain won the custody right for Giovanni and Isabella. The children were moved to America and had never been heard of since.

I looked up and saw Isabella staring at me with her large doe eyes, "You'r not going to turn Fratello in? Or make us go back!" She wailed. I had the shush her mant times and make sure no one heard her.

"Yeah," I said, "Our little secret." I picked her up once agin and together we left the room. The sun was just begginning to rise as we made our leave.

Su-Nees's Motive

As I was wlking to my room from the library I heard rapid english a bit farther from my hall was Su-Nee, Ting, and some other asian girl all talking angrily. I thought I heard my name mentioned. But from the looks of things were going I rushed back down the hall into my room. I knew that something was up with them, but I ignored it.

Karin was still passed out on his bed. His limbs all pionted in differebt directions, and his head was about to fall to the floor. His room was very traditional in Indian culture. On the walls there hung the Indian Flad and different types of food, and bands. On the slves in his room there were only books in his native language and a couple of movies.

I flopped back onto my bed. I still couldn't get the thought out of Su-Nee looking so hostile. Her face was ditorted into a dranged smirk. Her hair was mess, and also dark circles rested unter her almond eyes. Something didn't seem right. Why was she so angry and what was she mad about? I hope this whole wasn't my fault about turning her down.

Later during breakfast I saw my two enemies side by side awaiting my arrival. The instant Karin saw them he went running for the hills. Great friend I thought bitterly.

"Hey there prissy boy!" Peaches sneered, "We just wanna talk to your stupid face."

She turned to Olive, "Aye the Lass is right. Com'on boy we just need a little chat. Edjit."

I didn't want to cause a sceneso I went with them. Peaches stood right next and Olive was in front of both of us. Neither of them decided to trip me or push me anywhere, instead if I was two slow they would physically pull me by the amr to catch up.

After a couple of minutes I guessed we reached the room that they wanted to 'chat' in.

My face burned bright red. This was the girls bathroom. I tried to talk my way out of this but they both just shoved me in. I landed pathetically on my face. As I lifted my head up I realized that Su-Nee was right above me.

I thought I was saved until she pushed her heal into the middle of my back. I cried out in pain. All three of them laughed despically.

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted.

But they laughed again and began kicking me as hard as they could.

"Because we can," the jived together. Then the kicking began to increase. I felt pain erupt across my stomache to my back. I felf my skin begin to turn red as blood boiled within.

"You broke my heart Shay!" Su-Nee seethed, "You left for the little carrot-top ditz!" Su-Nee lifted the her sharpe high heel shoe and stabbed me itn the shoulder. I felt blood begin to pour from my wound. I cried out in pain. Olive had taken the liberty of snapping as many of my fingers as she could. No doubt she had experince with this. Peaches stradled to bottom of my back and took out safety pins using me as the bulltin board, "You toyed with my heart tricking me into falling for you. Then you go off and do who knows what with that stupid Cassidy!"

"Olive she's your sister! Don't you care about her!" I screamed through my pain.

"Hell no! She was so annoying! Why do you think I beat her so much when we were kids? I'm just glad you gave a reason to bring her suffering again wee little Laddie."

By now I was screaming in pain. I felt my shirt bagin to soak with blood as my terrors began. Soon black spots danced across my vision. Pain began to dull and my screaming was not as bad.

"_I caught you stupid boy_," a voice hissed and I saw the man in black standing over me with a bloody dagger.

Suddenly I was at home. My real home far away from this place. I was skipping down the sandy road, through the small homes in the village and to my own house at the end of the street. I walked through the door to same scene ten years ago. But this Time instead of the man killing my parents it was the three girls.

When my mind flashed back to regular time the girls were staring at me in fear. I was standing and screaming my head off. I was also dripping with blood from my head down to my feet.

My breathing was heavy and labored as I walked over to them tearing out the pins as I went. The girls were scraming in fear and crying shaking violently. They were saying things like don't hurt us, or we're sorry. I didn't pay attention to their tears as I stalked towards them unsure of my own action. And that's when the door bursted down in shatter into millions of splinters.

There through smoke, and dust stood the one and only Casanova. He ran into me knocking me down holding me to the ground as the girls ran out of the room sobbing excessively.

My mind began to shut down, but the last sounds I heard were people screaming for an ambulance and shouting at me to stay awake.

"Shay! Com'on stay with me!"

"Shay wake up...Shay."

Please comment if you want this to continue. Please be nice, I know I'm not the most skilled writer in the world. No Flames.

Shay, Karin, Peaches, Cleo, Helena, Jason, Cassidy, Isabella, Casanova, Olive, Elizabeth Rose, Charles, Matilda, Nicklause, Ting, and Su-Nee belong to me.


End file.
